Kill Me Please
by Kimori94
Summary: Lily, a plain and beautiful girl with a shy, timid, and child-like demeanor. Jeff, a psychotic serial killer with a penchant for sadistic murder. What happens when Jeff, someone so willing to take life, meets Lily. A girl so willing to end her life. Can he bring himself to kill her? Will he watch as her existence crumbles? Or Will he save her? Rated M for Mature Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

_Kill Me Please... Chapter 1_

**~Enjoying the wonderful air of a party and I get the sudden urdge to write. Someone gave me the idea about "what would Jeff the Killer do if he was faced with a suicidal girl? Would he ACTUALLY kill her?" The ideas flowed into my mind like water down a stream Lmfao. Pardon if story does not make much sense, I haven't slept in almost two days due to **_**The Bride of Slender Man **_**chapter writings and editings XD Please REVIEW and tell me how the story goes :)~  
Kimori94**

A dim lightbulb flickered in the basement, the girl reaches the gun to her head in hopes that her life will finally be forfeit. She does this every night before she goes to sleep. After another day had passed her by, she became more and more dispondant with the rest of the world. School no longer mattered, not that she was passing anything. She quit her job, they were going to fire her anyways. She held that gun to her head for twenty minutes each night. Her palms are sweaty, her breath quavering at the thought of Death. Like every night though she placed the gun down and sighed, "worthless coward..." she muttered.

The girl lived on her own. She had no one to call her family, for they were dead. She had no friends, for reasons being that she pushed them away or they thought she was weird. No man wanted to be with her, if they did it was for obvious control over her reproductive system. She denies them, they beat her. She looked around her run down, box shaped home on the edge of town. Kitchen in one corner, bedroom in another, bathroom to the right, and the livingroom to the left. The basement was meager and damp, but had enough room for a table, a couch, a cheap washer and dryer, and was quiet enough to hide the blast of a gun. Secluded enough to hide a body forever. She sighed and began to twirl her hair around in her fingers. She had no T.V or radio, but she had enough notebooks and stories to fill a large walk in closet. These things collected and donated over time. She runs back down to the basement and pulls the metal lid off of the hole in the ground and pulls out her money. She counts out the amount; $300 in total. She thought to herself for a moment and went back upstairs, taking only $100 dollars with her. She decides to go out tonight and treat herself. Thinking that with a few drinks and the booming base of the local band would calm her senses. She looks herself over before she goes. A plain girl with raven black hair, plain green eyes, and a tiny plain figure. Jeans and a grey t-shirt cling to her body as she slips on her sneakers and sneaks out into the night.

The Bar is quiet and stuffy. The band was playing their usual song that they played every friday. The same people were drinking, same hookers flaunting their bodies to the men at the tables. The same bartender who had run the bar for fourty years was polishing the counter. He looked up to her and smiled, "Hello Lily. Same thing as always I take it?" he asked her. She nodded, "I'd like that very much," she said timidly, her head bent down. She did not usually speak loud nor look at anyone, but the Bartender knew her too well. She had been coming to the bar for years with her Mother just after her Father passed. He turned to walk into the back, but not before he hushed up the usual fight that happened between the bikers and dealers. She sits quietly waiting for the Bartender to come back when someone sits themself next to her. She looked to her right and then back down. This person was not familiar to her at all. He was wearing a white hoodie, which was stained badly with blood and wore black pants. His black and ragged hair was hidden under his hood.

Suddenly feeling eyes glance him, he looked next to him to the female that was seated quietly. The Bartender came to the front with a glass of whisky and ice, and a grilled cheeze sandwhich, "are you well for groceries Lily?" the bartender asked her. The man in the white hoodie became more curious. Lily nodded, "thank you..." she said quietly, her head hanging down. The Bartender tousled her hair, it seemed that he knew her. "Can I help you young man?" he asked. Lily waved him over and whispered in his ear, "for him? Why?" he asked. The man became curious. The bartender just sighed as she ducked her head and drank, and gave him a glass of whisky and ice, "Lily doesn't buy for stangers too often. Call yourself lucky," he said and placed money and a bottle of vodka on the table, "and this is for your basic needs." Lily remained quiet, taking the money and pocketing it. The vodka bottle she held tightly in her hand.

The man looked at her, "Lily was it?" he asked scanning her body more. She was quite plain, but she was pretty all the same. She didn't answer him and continued to nibble on her sandwhich. He looked back to his drink, his desire rising in his mind. She crammed the last of the sandwhich in her mouth and slammed back the whisky and ice. The man was amazed that such a tiny girl could drink a whole glass of whisky in an instant and still stand straight. She stood up to leave, placing money on the counter. The bartender waving, "come back soon Lily," he said. She nodded shyly and looked to the man. He kept his head down not saying anything as she left the bar in silence.

Lily walks down the street, taking swigs from the bottle. Her tears glisten her face as she slowly makes her way into the little box shaped house. The effects of the alcohol scrape at her mind, she drops to the matress on the floor in heavy tears and picks up her switchblade.

He stares at the box shaped house intensively. Such an easy kill for him to make it was almost sad. He gripped the knife in his front pocket willingly. A drunk bumps into him lazily, "watch it fucker!" he said wobbling. The man pulled the knife out and snuck up behind him. The kinfe was placed over his throat, "Just Go to Sleep..." he said and slit the mans throat. Blood sprayed outand drained onto the sidewalk and on the mans feet. He continued to make his way up to Lily's home, the light from the night sky illuminating his face. A chalk white, leathry face with lidless and souless eyes. A smile was aggressively carved into his face, which bled onto his shirt. Leaving a psychotic grin that would never fade.

He walked into the tiny home. What kind of a house is this? He thought to himself, its a shoe box... he peeked into a tiny window and saw that no one was there. The vodka bottle sat beside a matress on the floor, there was a distinguishable amount of blood on a towel seated next to it. Curious he walked in through the front, the sudden sound of a gun cocking put him on edge. Knife at the ready he did a three sixty around and saw no one, "what the fuck?" he said baffled. the was no one out back or front. No one in the house so she had to be... An audible sob came from below him. He looked closely to a small latch, a barely visible light emmited from the cracks where the newfound trap door was. He opened the door and made his way down the rotting staircase.

There in the middle of the room was Lily. Blood dripped from her arms, the gun pointed at her temple. Her shoulders shook with heavy sobs. The man gripped his knife, but watched with even more curiosity. The feeling of curiosity was fairly new, considering he felt nothing but madness course through his veins like a mad plague. She put the gun down suddenly and brought a knife out, "so useless..." she said in a quavering voice. He stepped forward, "having fun?" he asked. She jumped up and turned around looking at the man. She looked down and said nothing. He chuckled, "finding it difficult to sleep?" he asked her again, his permanent grin was apparent with excitement. She looked at the knife he had and then at his face. He expected her to cringe in fear, scream at the sight of him. Instead she threw herself at him sobbing, "PLEASE KILL ME!" she begged, gripping at the front of his sweater. He felt shocked. No one had ever asked him to kill them willingly. She grabbed his wrist and brought the knife to her throat, "slit my throat... Go on kill me," she said. She was drunk, he thought and then looked at the knife at her throat. Desire burned through him like a raging fire, "Y-you _want_ me to kill you?" he asked her. She buried her face into his chest, "yes... Yes I do," she said and looked at him. His eyes locked with her green ones, the knife held up, ready to be plunged into her heart, "Go to..." he pauses she she continues to look desprately into his eyes.

The desire was gone so suddenly, the knife falling down on the ground to his side, "you aren't... Scared of me at all? Your begging me to kill you?" he asked her. Tears continue to flow from her eyes, but she says nothing. He studies her more and sighs, "Why aren't you afraid Lily..." he says. She glares at him, "why won't you kill me?" she asked. He looked down and thought about this, "I don't know," he said honestly. She fell to her knees in despair, "why won't I DIE!" she screamed. Her despair tugged at his brain with neurotic joy, her wails of agony sending a pure pulse through his body. He gritted his teeth in frustration and bashed her up the side of the head. She toppled to the ground with a thud and was knocked out.

Lily woke to the sound of sirens outside her house. She groaned when she realized she was laying next to a man, her head rested comfortably on his chest, "awake now are we?" she heard. She jumped up and shyed away into the corner, who was he? Did she bring him home last night? The man looked to her, "I'm assuming by that you forgot I was here during your suicidal rampage last night," he said. She flinched and remembered that he had walked down to her basement with the intent of killing her. She cocked her head at him, "I'm Lily..." she said quietly, disregarding his comment. He mimicked her actions, "I already know that. I'm Jeff," he said. Lily nodded and fiddled with her hair, her cheeks tinged red with shyness. Jeff was intrigued by her, "why won't you look at me? Do I scare you?" he asked her. She fidgeted with her hair more and shook her head, "I-I... N-n-no..." she stuttered out and hid her face. He got close to her, irritated that she was being secretive, "why are you so quiet?" he pressed icily. She fidgeted and inch by inch crawled closer to him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm shy..." was all she could muster out and inched away from him again.

Jeff laughed as her cheeks became a rosy red, "is that all?" he asked in a joyous tone. She stood up ignoring him and frowned. She looked at her arms and the damage she had done last night. They were caked with dry blood, the cuts were still swollen and were beggining to bruise. Jeff stood up and inspected the girl who ran her arm under cold water. She flinched as the water burned her wounds, "why didn't you do it?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her funny, "what, kill you? I was over joyed with the idea of killing you, even as you begged me to do so. But why I couldn't, I figured I'd study you..." he said, his grin becoming more apparent with his slight thought of what appeared to be happiness. She blinked, "your the first to say something like that... Usually people would have no problem killing me. Each time we try though, I never die..." she said sorrowfully. Jeff was unsure what to say as she dried her wounds off and ran the tub, "do you live here by yourself?" he asked, stuck for things to say. Bah! Why am I being so considerate to her? She's expendable... Jeff thought to himself. It was like his body and mind were acting on their own, holding him back from gutting her, mutilating her, destroying her... Lily nodded and then looked at him, "what about you? Do you live anywhere?" she asked. He twirled his knife in his hands, "nah, I stay where ever I need to," he said. She nodded and sighed, cheking the temprature of the water and nodding, "d-d-d-d..." she stuttered out, but the words would not form. He looked at her funny, "huh?" was all he made out.

She struggled to say the words, "do... you want to... s-s-st-st-stay with me?" she asked. She was so embarressed and nerve wracked by the question she walked into the fridge. Jeff found this to be quite amusing, but at the same time quite shocking, "me... Stay here with you? Don't tell me this is an excuse to nag at me is it?" he asked her. She shook her head, "no... your just, different than everyone else.. Like me," she said and gave him a small smile. He was quiet for a while. This girl is fucked up, he thought to himself. He looked her over again and then began to laugh, "he... hehehehehe," Lily looked at him quizzically. Jeff clutched at his head, "Gehahaha! Holy fuck are you stupid! Fine I'll stay, but only cause I want to observe you," he said and dropped to the ground clutching his sides. His grin dripping blood and saliva, leaking onto his shirt. Lily frowned and tilted her head curiously. He has such a murdurous energy, thought Lily. Oh well, last night was another failure. She thought again and looked at Jeff silently. He had calmed down and lay on the ground, his eyes forever staring. Maybe he will try to kill me again, she thought. I just have to wait patiently until he does. Then I can be free.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kill Me Please... Chapter 2_

**~Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews for Chapter 1. I'm glad that this morbid story has caught the interest of readers and Jeff the Killer fans. This isn't easy XD Lol Jeff is unpredictable due to his insanity so matching his and Lily's personality is quite hard. Just a warning to you though I have been recently blessed with partial insomnia, so due to lack of sleep it becomes hard to write. If you find something is amiss with the story or if there is something you would like me to change PRETTY PLEASE message me so I can fix it. I appreciate the support, advice and ideas :) Please review.~  
Kimori94**

* * *

Silence enveloped the house. Lily lay on the couch in the basement wallowing in her thoughts, the bottle of vodka almost empty. Worthless, she thought to herself angrily. A useless bag of unwanted flesh that had no purpose in life other than being at the mercy of a serial killer, who found her a very fascinating specimen. She choked back the rest of the vodka and smashed the bottle against the wall, "stuper son-of-Bitch," she yelled drunkenly. Lily began to yank off her clothes and tossed them to the floor. Her pale, plain, and fragile body glowed in the dim light. Scars decorated her abdominal area as well as her arms, her ribs poked out ever so slightly. She glared at herself and picked up her knife. She sliced at her arm over and over till her skin looked like it was in ribbons. She proceeded to the next arm and then to her stomach, "Unloved... Unwanted... Undeserving of life..." she muttered and picked up the gun. The sound of footsteps sounded above her; Jeff was back.

Lily gritted her teeth and pointed the gun at the wall and pulled the trigger in anger. The shot was deafening, the bang sent Jeff hurtling into the basement, his knife out and at the ready. He sighed and put the knife back in his front pocket. Every night for the last week she would come down here and soak in misery and alcohol. Every night she would scream out and wail in sadness. Each night, she asked him the same questions; "have I run my course yet? Am I finally boring to you? Please Kill Me." He looked down at the sobbing young woman. Parts of her body riddled with mutilation, "c'mon you stupid drunk," he said and dragged her up the stairs. He was not gentle with her as he yanked her by the hair and threw her on the bed. He went back down to the basement and looked at the blood that had dripped on the floor. He heard progressive banging noises from upstairs. This chick was relentless! He had killed plenty of people, but never was any one of them this desperate for death. What compelled Lily to wish these things upon herself? He thought and shut the light off. He went back up the stair and gaped; Lily had taken his lighter and was burning the skin on her arms, her face bruised and bloodied. He looked to the fridge and small counter, noticing the blood. "What do you get out of all of this?" he asked her, "Usually at this point I would be the one doing the mutilation but you seem to have it down packed." Lily stopped what she was doing and put the lighter down, "then fulfill your desire for murder and _Kill Me_!" she shouted sobbing.

Jeff was unsure of what to do. Oh he would love to kill her, he really would. But she made him curious, "I already did," he said. Lily looked at the fresh blood on his sweater, "but y-you won't k-kill me?" she said, her voice shaking from her continuous crying. He clenched his fists in frustration and again began to strike her as he had done before, "I WILL DO WHAT I WISH!" he yelled. He held her face to his by her hair, she could see his frustration. Jeff's face was twisted with psychotic rage, though the permanent smiled made it seem less so. Lily waited for it, "take your rage out Jeff. Kill me," she challenged. He stopped as again his need to destroy her very being evaporated. Jeff dropped her to the ground, "Lily your drunk. Y-you must be very tired, G-go... T-to Sleep..." he said in a staggering and monotonous voice. Lily staggered to her feet drunkenly and stumbled over to her bed, falling into instant sleep.

Lily slept for two straight days, each time during morning hours Jeff would crawl into bed beside her and sleep. Each time during night-time hours he would go out and satisfy his blood lust. He followed his current victim back to her home. It was a decent bachelor pad, better than what Lily lived in. The female walked to the back of the house and propped a window open for fresh air. She was completely unaware that Jeff sat beneath it, his permanent smile intensified. Her phone rang, "hello? Oh what the hell do you want now!?" she said irritably. Jeff chuckled as he listened to her conversation. She left the room bitching at whoever was on the phone, "Listen here asshole! Get bent and Get fucked! I don't need you and neither does this baby! It doesn't need either of us!" he heard her scream out. He snuck in and shut the window. The female continued to argue into her phone as he snuck out into the hall and into what appeared to be a storage room. He heard a smashing sound; it sounded like anger had made her destroy the tiny piece of technology.

Jeff took a pair of wire cutters and clipped the wires in the breaker box. Cutting all power to the house. He heard the female swear in frustration and stomp towards the room. She froze when she saw the breaker; wires mutilated beyond repair. "Y-you know... People can be so untrustworthy, s-so undeserving of life..." Jeff said. The female took a step back, "what are you doing in my house?" she said warily. He advanced towards her, "a-are you really having a baby? It's such a shame that it has to grow up in a world where even its own mother and father won't love it..." the female gasped and bolted away at the sight of his face. Jeff chased after her and tackled her to the ground. She struggled against Jeff, but she was no match for the killer. He glared down at her with joy and pulled out his knife. The woman freaked, "please don't kill me... I'm pregnant!" she begged. He scoffed, "you know I have a new specimen that just begs me to kill her every day..." he said laughing. the woman sobbed, "please don't kill me," she begged again. He punched her and then began to pull and tear at the carvings in his face with the knife, "Go To Sleep," he said. Pulling the knife from his mouth as she went to scream, he sunk the blade right between her eyes. He took the pointed end and gouged the orbs from its sockets. He cut open her throat, revealing the trachea and muscle. He cut open her stomach, presenting him with the dead fetus of her now stillborn child. He picked it up and studied it, cutting off the umbilical cord. He smirked and shoved the fetus in his pocket, "a present for Lily... I wonder how she will react?"

Lily sat in the bathtub in deep silence. She had calmed down since Jeff had told her to get some sleep. She looked around the tiny house as she usually did. Jeff had carved into the wall with his knife multiple times, cracks and dents were formed from when he decided to toss her around. The blood stains from Lily's wounds were all over the floor, staining the dull wood. She looked down at her swollen scars and sighed as the front door creaked open, "hi Jeff..." she said quietly keeping her head down. He looked at her, "come out of your stupor yet?" he asked, a couple of chairs slung over his shoulder. She shrugged, "did you kill someone again?" she asked. He chuckled, "I did. I also brought you something," he said. She gaped as he put the chairs down and pulled out the fetus, "i-is that... Oh my god that's a baby!" she said in utter shock when she realized what it was. She had never seen something like that before, it was somewhat fascinating to her. Jeff placed it in her hands laughing, "what do you say now?" he asked her in amusement, "this baby didn't even have a chance to live in this poisoned world. The mother was going to kill it." Lily suddenly became silent, "my mother wanted to kill me... I was ruining her life. I'm not supposed to exist and this baby is lucky that it shouldn't have to either." she said quietly. Jeff cocked his head to the side and watched as she stood up, the fetus still cradled carefully in her hands. He studied her frame closely. There was nothing to her body really, aside from the vast amount of scaring and her apparent malnutrition. Her breasts were perfectly sized for her body. The skin was firm and perky. Her long legs made the killer squirm, clenching the knife in his pocket to distract his mind from obvious thoughts. She wasn't anything special, she wasn't even worth that kind of effort. Jeff thought about what she said; _"my mother wanted to kill me"_. He trembled as the unwanted memories flooded his mind.

Lily climbed out of the tub and grabbed a cloth walking towards Jeff, "you saved this baby Jeff. Now it wont have to suffer," she said and wrapped the fetus in the cloth. He was shocked by this, "it was unloved and unwanted, so ending its life was the best thing," she said and gave it back to him. He put the fetus in the garbage and glared at Lily with confusion and disdain, "I present to you an unborn baby carved from its mothers uterus and I get no literal reaction!? No disgust, no fear, no cries of anger at my actions!" he said getting angry. Lily shrugged, "you are a killer. The lives of others are meaningless to you. I accept death and pray for it. I wish death on others that are also unwanted and unloved so that their suffering can end and they can finally be happy. I am not as lucky as this baby though..." she said. Lily picked up a towel and covered herself quickly when she realized she was completely exposed. Jeff shook his head as she again collided with the fridge, "sometimes I think you are about as insane as I am Lily," he said. Lily shrugged, "we are all insane. Who can say that a person is truly sane when thoughts of sin course through their mind? A therapist? God they understand nothing. They get paid to ask disturbed, and insane people tedious questions that only make people feel worse about themselves. They make you feel guilty of your actions and spin you into a web where you believe that everything that you have done to yourself is all your fault. And magically with the power of medicine, this works..." Jeff had never thought of it like that, though he did agree with her. He never like the idea of those prissy fuckers that sat in their chairs asking "and how does this make you feel?" or how they would say "no one is to blame for your actions but yourself. Cross yourself off of the blame list and you will be free" Jeff chuckled to himself in disgusted amusement; Useless fucking bags of meat. He could see her point clearly. Lily sat down in the other chair and looked up, "I do wonder now and then though... Am I insane? One can never truly know I guess. My mother always told people I was though, so I guess I am..."

Jeff had begun to wonder what her family was like when they were still alive. Lily looked at him, "does this answer your thought?" she asked him dully. He wasn't sure how to answer, "you base a lot of things off your mother, what made her so high and mighty?" he asked. Lily got extremely quiet, Jeff would have thought she turned to stone if she had not started crying again. "My mother was a prostitute, my father was a good for nothing drunk. Their lives were ruled by drugs, alcohol and money. I remember the men she used to bring home. She'd lock me and my father up in the basement when she was working..." Jeff scoffed, "what is so terrifying about a whore?" he asked her, his voice heavy with spite. She remained as she was, "my father, too drunk and too high to care, would do things to me... He beat me up, he cut me, he would touch me..." she stopped, Jeff sat listening. Lily noticed him waiting for her to continue, "why is this story so interesting to you? It's one of those cliché sad childhoods that no one cares about," she said. He shrugged, "My family was a lot more well provided for than this. I had heard stories about children living in poor conditions before, but to hear it from the horse's mouth is intriguing," Jeff said. Lily blinked and decided she would continue talking, "after my father died... My mother began to take her fury on me. She'd lock me in the basement for days, taking me out when she thought I could earn her extra cash for her drugs. I was never raped though, my mother would tell them I wasn't worth the fuck. So I was eye-candy for them. She'd beat me, starve me, mutilate me, call me names. She told me all the time that I was a useless tool that should never have been born, that she should have killed me when she had the chance. I was ugly and boring to her. A stain on her life. She drilled this into me all the time..."

It was extremely quiet in the box-shaped house. Jeff himself couldn't think of anything to say, Lily stood up, "My mother was right though... Her life would have been better if she didn't have me there, but I simply wouldn't die though. This angered her till her last dying breath." She walked over to a black garbage bag and pulled out some clothes and began to dress. Jeff was still thinking about what she had told him. Such a sad life, his almost seemed perfect in comparison. Even after the incident that happened to him, the one that changed his life forever. The want to kill rose within him, his insanity clawing at his brain, "it's almost daylight Jeff, I don't think you can go back out anymore," Lily said climbing into bed. Jeff stood up and followed her actions. They lay there looking at each other in silence for a long while, Lily began to wonder if Jeff was actually asleep. These two people, one so desperate for her meager life to end. And a serial killer, that for whatever reason in his mind... He wanted to kill her, he wanted her to suffer at his hands. But whatever it was inside him, prevented him from doing so. Lily blinked, "hey Jeff," she whispered. He coughed slightly, "what?" he said hoarsely in response. She averted her eyes away from his, "th-thank you for listening to me... No one has ever done that before," she said. He flinched; How is it I keep finding ways to somehow help this suicidal bitch!? He thought to himself and shrugged, "I merely listened because I was interested not because I care... I care about no one Lily. I don't care about myself nor do I give a shit about you. Now go to sleep and shut the fuck before I actually give in to your futile requests." Lily paused as he turned on his side and faced away from her. Something inside her twitched irritably. Without thinking about her actions she found herself snuggling up to Jeff, "what are you doing?" he asked her annoyed. There was no response, which annoyed Jeff even further, "Lily shove o-" he paused when he turned over. Her usual depressed face was now suddenly more relaxed as she continued to snuggle in closer. Unsure of what to do he sighed and drew her close to him. Things for him, and he knew this very well, would get harder. This girl would make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~My cable company hates me... They cut off my internet the day I finished the chapter :( Now that I am back I will post as fervently as I possibly can.~  
Kimori94**  
_

* * *

_Kill Me Please... Chapter 3_

Jeff fumed as he walked down the sidewalk. Another week passed him by, Lily had gone through another suicidal rage and had thrown herself down the stairs. She was beginning to need medical attention and he didn't want her to go to the hospital, they'd lock her up and his fun would be over. He walked up to the small pharmacy and snuck into the back, taking a key card from his pocket and swiping it. He yawned as the door beeped and unlocked, "too easy," he said chuckling. The man he killed to get this didn't even have the chance to leave the parking lot. Jeff wandered in, heading to the back room and destroying the security set. He smashed the tapes and broke the TV's. Jeff usually found no need to do so, but if he let someone know he was in the town, they'd trace him back to Lily's. They would probably think that Jeff did the damage, but then again anything to do with Lily was unpredictable.

After causing some destruction, he sighed and searched around. He thought hard about what he was seriously doing and suddenly stopped. Why was he here getting medication for her injuries? All of them healed perfectly before. Impulsively he grabbed a fancy first aid kit, pain-killers, the works. Realizing what he was doing, in sudden frustration he kicked down a rack and watched it collide with the others, "goddamn that stupid girl!" he screamed in anger. His insanity tugged at his brain like meat hooks as he left the pharmacy.

When Jeff got back Lily was still passed out. He placed the bag of medicine down and sat next to her, watching as her chest rose and fell with staggered breaths. He had never been so fascinated before, so curious about something. A question that still continued to circle his mind was this: Why does she want to die so badly? He sighed and lay down next to her, looking at her bruised face. Well, being the daughter of a whore and the victim of sexual abuse and adoration from her own perverted father... Jeff could only speculate on how bad it could have been and how it would give anyone an excuse to off themselves. He lightly touched her feature. With the amount of injuries she had on her body, he was beginning to think she was quite pretty. The way she lay on her side like an infant baby; so innocent and fragile... Jeff could kill her, he wanted to so bad. Jeff wanted to make her beautiful, maybe put a smile on her face since she seemed to lack one. Rip her broken heart out, gut her till she was nothing... Lily's life he wanted to take so badly it burned every fibre in his body. The thing was he couldn't do it, all his urges and his desires evaporated into thin air every time he... Jeff leapt into the standing position and gripped at his hair, "fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he shouted in anger.

Lily jerked awake, "J-Jeff?" she mumbled sleepily. He looked at her with such sudden vindictiveness she cocked her head to the side and tried to stand up. Lily moved slowly to stand up, legs wobbling as she walked to him. He scoffed at her, "you are a very weak person Lily, I'm not surprised you want to kill yourself. Your useless!" he said in a tone of rude amusement. She blinked and hung her head, "I could have said that... You know, if you think that so then you kill me. The only reason you have not done so is because my actions are not familiar to you. I am something to be studied in your eyes," she said and collapsed to the ground. Jeff pulled out his knife and hauled her up by her hair, "I could kill you now," he said happily, holding the knife to her throat. Lily made no objection, she just stared into his eyes with subtle hope that he was serious. His hands shook; I'll do it, he thought. I'll slit her throat, gut her, dismember her... Suddenly Jeff felt a great pressure, one that he had never known in his whole miserable life.

Jeff looked in her eyes, "d-don't give me those eyes..." he said. This was like the moment he lost his sanity, that _feeling_... He pulled the knife away and began to beat her up relentlessly, striking every inch of Lily till she lay on the ground in a broken mess. Tears fell down her face silently as wounds began to bleed and more bruises formed. Jeff grit his teeth, pulling his knife at the carved smile while he thought. The pressure still lingered, and yet there was no real source of it. Just a pressure that consumed him entirely. What was happening to him? He looked to the bag full of the medicine from the pharmacy and then at Lily's broken body. "Lily I-I'm... Are you alright?" he asked her suddenly in a quiet voice. He seemed child-like almost to Lily, who was barely conscious. He knelt next to her after grabbing the bag and sticking it next to her, "Lily?" he said again. She winced as she tried sitting up, blood dripped to the floor in quick drops. The pressure was suddenly becoming too much for him, the confusion building up. Lily leaned into Jeff for support, but she was too weak to move any higher.

Lily flinched as she felt arms around her, but they were not abusive or harmful. The arms of Jeff the Killer that were once full of murderous intent suddenly became... No, Lily thought. This is just a ruse, an experiment to see how she would react. No one cared about her... But the sensation it gave her comforted her. True comfort wasn't something she had received in years, unless it was the Bartender at the bar. Even with that, it was still an extremely rare feeling. They sat like this for a long time, perfectly relaxed and perfectly content. Jeff suddenly realized what he was doing and let go, Lily had fallen asleep with a relaxed expression on her face. "What... What was I doing? Why did I-" he asked himself. The feeling of pressure was gone, his urges and desires were gone. He was suddenly left with nothing, his mind blank of anything and everything, including his sanity. He felt like an empty shell void of emotion and life. He gently lay Lily back down in the bed, grabbing the medical supplies and tending to her wounds. He wanted her to be in good condition so he could further study her of course.

Jeff removed her shirt and began to stitch up the wound she had received on her abdomen. He kept his focus on the wound, hesitantly avoiding the wounds on her chest. Once she was completely bandaged up and only certain wounds left untouched, he stood up and left the house and headed for the bar where he had first met her.

The Bartender looked at Jeff as he walked in, "So your Lily's new friend are you?" he said as Jeff sat down. He remained silent as he was given a beer, "I had seen you two sitting outside her home a couple of weeks ago. I'm assuming she had another episode?" the Bartender asked sadly. Jeff looked up at him, not paying attention to keeping his face obscured. The Bartender smirked, "I'll take that as a yes. Lily has come to this bar since she could crawl, though she was never actually in the bar. My wife looked after her while her Mother picked up... Clients," he ended with a sour tone. Jeff cocked his head to the side, "she had mentioned something about her parents..." he began and chugged back the beer. He was still reveling over the strange pressure he had felt earlier and how the Bartender didn't even flinch at the sight of him. Jeff could only think it was because of the people who came in this place. The Bartender nodded, "an angel of a girl growing up in the wrong setting... She had a sparkling personality and a smile of gold, but my Wife and I knew better as that started to fade," he said and slid Jeff another beer. Jeff felt curiosity pick at him, "s-she actually smiled?" Jeff asked. The Bartender didn't seem to hear him as he paused and leaned against the counter. Jeff drank a few beers before the Bartender spoke up, "she had everything... Or could have, her Parents sucked everything she was out of her and left a shell. I'd kill them myself if they both were still alive." Jeff looked up to see the man with such a sorrowed expression on his face. Why did he even give a damn? Jeff thought. She was nothing, not useful for anything but speculation. Why is it certain people feel the things they do? Why was this sad old man getting upset over a suicidal girl? Jeff polished of his eighth beer and wobbled to his feet, "need a taxi son?" The Bartender asked. Jeff remained silent and left the bar. The pressure had returned, this time with further intensity.

Lily awoke from her slumber to the sun rising. She winced as she sat up feeling stiff and blinked at her body. She wasn't clothed, but she was decorated with stitches and bandages. Her wounds no longer hurt, but tugged uncomfortably. Her bruises were fading and her vision was clear. Lily frowned, "who did this?" she wondered out loud. Unless the Bartender stopped by... Lily shook her head, he never came by. An image of Jeff appeared in her head and she stretched. Impossible, she thought. Jeff was a psychotic serial killer, who gave a damn for no one. She looked around; speaking of Jeff... Lily feebly wandered the box-like home. "Jeff? Are you here?" she called. A sudden feeling of dread flowed through her, but for what? She held no value for Jeff other than he would kill her when he was done with whatever he was doing with her. A wish that wasn't coming true fast enough. Lily sulked and opened the hatch to the basement, the dim lightbulb still lit the space decently. The couch was empty though, making her sit down in... What was she feeling? Lily crawled over to the garbage bag and put on sweat-shorts and a baggy shirt. Her stomach screamed for food, but there wasn't any and the bar was closed at this hour. Unknowing to her, the pressure she felt within her was the same pressure that Jeff had felt. It suddenly clicked in her mind about why he wasn't back yet. Lily walked to the window and looked at the sun that left the area with an orange glow. "Killer's are caught by day... Idiot better not have gotten caught!" she said aloud in frustration, and slowly made her way into the basement for the money the Bartender had given her.

The grocery store was fairly packed. It had to be a Friday. Lily grabbed bread, milk, deli meat and a cheap block of cheese. It wasn't the most glamorous store in the world and Lily was sure there were lot's of health violations, but it was food for her stomach none the less. She looked at the clock and gaped; 8:30AM... Lily felt that uneasy feeling again, the groceries in her hands became unnaturally heavy. What if he really did get caught? She thought. "Little miss Lily. I can see you've gotten a few new beauty spots," Lily heard a voice from behind her and turned around. She felt dread build up inside of her, mixing in with the strange feeling she was already feeling. "Hi Emma..." she said quietly. Emma crossed her arms and smirked, "I can see you haven't changed since school, not that any of us wanted you there or cared," she said. Lily didn't respond at all. Her and Emma were cursed to be in the same classes and schools since JK. Emma made it very clear that she didn't like Lily from the very start, "you've gotten prettier Emma. Did you dye your hair?" Lily asked submissively. Emma scoffed, "Of course I got prettier, dumbass! Flattery won't make your ugly face any better! Man I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that run down drunk of a Father I have..." she said and frowned. Lily cocked her head and shrugged, "a child must honor their parents till their last dying breath Emma," she said and turned to pay for her groceries. Emma glared at her as Lily took her change and began to walk out. Emma followed her briskly, "Like you honored your parents Lily!" she shouted. Lily froze where she stood, the dread and that feeling began to rise up till she felt she was going to be sick. Emma's smirk intensified as Lily turned around and gaped, "Jeff!" she said shocked. Emma whipped around and paled, "it isn't nice to bully other people _Emma_," he said in a bone chilling voice. Emma backed up and bumped into Lily, "w-who is he?" she asked. Lily suddenly let out a sigh, "I thought you weren't coming home Jeff. Thinking of abandoning your little project were you?" she said. Jeff scoffed as Emma gave Lily a look of shock and anger and yanked at her hair, "Who the fuck is he bitch!?"

Jeff stood there and watched as this Emma girl belittled Lily, "I get everything I want! Tell me who he is!" Emma screeched. Lily remained silent and then looked at Emma with such violence, "Jeff... His name is Jeff..." she said. Jeff just shook his head, "man you really are weak-willed," he said and walked up to the two girls. Emma seemed to squirm uncomfortably as Jeff placed a hand on her shoulder, "I thought I said that it isn't nice to bully people." Emma shivered as he rested his head on her shoulder. His breath on her neck was hot, yet it sent icy cold chills through her very being. Emma glared at Lily and then grinned, Lily didn't like that, "If my father needs a whore I'll give you a shout. Your Mother was always his favorite over mine. Maybe you'll serve a better purpose..." she said and tore herself away from Jeff and stalked off hurriedly. Jeff shook his head, "dumb bitch... Lily?" he said looking at her. Lily had taken off back to her house in a flash, the groceries she left on the ground. Jeff picked up the bag and followed behind her, a rush of laughter tore from his chest as he walked down the street. His psychotic sounds of sudden happiness sounded throughout the neighborhood and into Lily's ear's.

Jeff's laughter ceased as he got to the curb. He took a look at the outside of the house, never really knowing what it actually looked like. The tiny shoe-box home was hidden behind tall tree's that seemed to have formed their own barrier. Tall grass, overgrown bushes and hedges lined around it in scattered places. It seemed like this house had been abandoned when Lily and her family came to live here. There was a forest line behind the house, which made sneaking back easier for Jeff to carry out. Jeff walked up and into the house, a faint sobbing could be heard by the mattress. He put the groceries down and studied her. Another wound donned her forehead, which dripped blood down the side of her face. "You keep smashing yourself up you truly will die," he said. She didn't listen him and continued to cry.

_"An angel of a girl growing up in the wrong setting... She had a sparkling personality and a smile of gold, but my Wife and I knew better as that started to fade..." _

Jeff thought about what the Bartender had said and sat down in a chair. The chick that Lily had bumped into... Could she be a reason in how Lily was? Was she a reason why she wanted to die? He knew plenty about bullies, they were part of the main reason he was who he was today. They didn't make him want to kill himself though. He looked back to Lily, who was still crying. An angel huh? He thought and looked at her. She was looking at him and stood up, "I've known Emma since JK. She never liked me..." she said and sniffed. Lily pulled a chair opposite to Jeff, sitting close to him. The pressure within him began to rise again. He grit his teeth. He killed last night till the feeling was gone completely. Three families suffered beautifully at his hands. All of them fast asleep in their beds, waking up to see his face. They would scream, the children begging him to live... He looked at Lily, "why weren't you afraid of me when I first tried to kill you? You didn't even react to my face... Why?" he asked. Lily looked back at him, tears still streaming her face, "is there a reason I should be afraid? I think you look fine to me," she said and hugged her knee's to her stomach. Jeff flinched, "really?" he said. Lily nodded, "your my... I guess your my friend, so why would I be scared?" she said. A burning desire ripped through his chest with lightning speed, he gripped at it as the feeling pulsated with every beat of his heart. He fell to the ground clutching at the intense pain, Lily was kneeling next to him, "Jeff what's wrong?" she asked him.

The pain was like fire, but it was an emotional pain not a physical one. A pain that he had never ever experienced. It ground at him, burned him... Jeff looked up at Lily, whose bruised and scared face looked into his with curiosity and slight worry. The blood still dripped down the side of her face, mixing in with her tears. They dripped down her face like ruby's, her tears glistened like crystals. Jeff froze as Lily lay his head against her chest, "it's okay... The pain will go away soon..." she said and sniffed. The Bartender's wife had done this with her when her Mother beat her. She would take Lily into her bosom and hug her, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. Jeff felt extremely confused as Lily comforted him. Why was she doing this? The feeling of sleep was washing over him, but this was something that wasn't possible for him considering he had no eyelids. Without something to cover his eyes, he was always awake whether he was tired or not. She rubbed his back gently, "what happened?" she asked him as he bolted up. Jeff touched his chest, "well it wasn't a heart attack I can say that..." he said. Lily seemed to sigh with relief that it wasn't overly serious, "besides it isn't any of your business..." he muttered and stood up. Lily nodded and stood next to him, "what you did for me I have done for you. Remember?" she said. He thought and remembered when he suddenly embraced her when she was in pain. He sighed, Lily tilted her head, "what is it inside you that compels you to feel?" he asked her suddenly. Lily blinked, "I'm not sure what you mean? Depends on what the situation is. Some people are born with underdeveloped minds, therefore some cannot feel at all unless extensive therapy is done. Some people are emotionally incapable, not recognising certain emotions, not registering them... My Mother called them emotionally retarded but I don't think that's a very proper way to put it," she said and put the groceries in the fridge. Jeff looked at her funny, "that doesn't answer my question... And the thought of someone being truly emotionless is weird," he said and began to fiddle with his knife. Lily shrugged, "well then what do you mean?" she asked. He looked at her and thought for a moment, "well how about this... What compels _you_ to feel? Not anyone else, just you. How do you react to situations that should make you afraid or upset?" he asked.

It was Lily's turn to think now. She made sandwiches as she thought about Jeff's question, "I don't really know... But if I think of it like this; when the Bartender helps me my body tells me to be happy. But Instead I feel sadness. When you came to kill me that night... I felt happiness instead of fear," she said. Fresh tears glistened on her cheeks. Jeff was quite surprised, "h-happy? You were happy?" he said. She nodded and handed him a sandwich, "I find living so tedious. To be in a place where you are unwelcome and unloved. No one wants me around, so I decided that I shouldn't stick around," she said. Jeff looked at her in silence as they ate. He felt sick with how much his brain was overworking his thought-process. He felt the pressure again and looked at her with something in mind. A question Jeff never imagined he ask, nor would it be one that anyone would believe him to ask, "h-have you ever had s-someone you loved?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Kill Me Please... Chapter_ 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. Site wouldn't let me log in and I've been sick to beat hell! Urff technology sometimes... But anywho, here is Chapter 4. Last time Jeff had asked Lily a very interesting question, I wonder what kind of price he'll have to pay in doing so? Send me your reviews!**

**~Kimori94**

* * *

Lily choked on her sandwich. Where did this come from!? Jeff chuckled as she continued to choke on her sandwich. Lily glared at him as she swallowed and gasped, "Love? You, a serial killer with no regards for anyone is asking me about that pitiful and useless emotion. Give me a break!" Lily stood up, her face twisted with disgust as she stormed into the basement. Jeff became confused as loud banging and screaming noises rose from below the floor boards. What the hell did he ask that was so horrible? Though he could agree with Lily, such a pitiful and useless emotion Love was. He didn't even know why he asked her, he just wanted to know what she thought of it. Considering how she was, everything about her was making him more and more curious. He didn't like that at all.

Lily continued to scream and bang around the basement as Jeff left the house. She heard the door slam shut. Her chest heaved with angry gasps, her eyes twisted with rage. She picked up the wooden bat that Jeff had acquired, and began hitting the wall with it as hard as she could, "Stupid, Fucking, BITCH!" she screamed. Memories flitted through her mind as she stormed back upstairs.

_Mommy why don't you Love me?_

Lily shook her head violently "no... NO!" She screamed and threw herself on the mattress;

_Mommy what is Daddy doing to me?_

She turned her head to the right and saw something shine. It was Jeff's knife. Lily sat up and looked at it. He _always_ had that stupid thing on him, she was surprised he had actually left it behind. Her mind continued to filter his question. Was he that insane to not remember how to recognize emotions? Was it just mere curiosity? Lily sighed and grabbed her sweater, sticking the knife in the front pocket. "How the hell does a serial killer forget his trademark weapon..." she muttered under her breath and looked outside. It had to be at least Noon with the way the sun was up. She frowned, "and out and about at this hour?" She pulled the knife out of the pocket and put it back as it was. It was covered in blood stains, sharp enough for Lily to slice a small cut in her finger just grabbing the blade. Dark thoughts entered her mind, how easy it would be...

* * *

Jeff scoffed at himself. That woman should have gotten more than what she deserved at his hands. Thanks to Lily's bantering he had forgotten his knife; a careless move on his part considering how strong the womans husband was. He reached for the door handle when the door shot open, "Idiot don't kill in broad daylight..." Lily said arms crossed. Jeff shoved past her and picked up his knife, "thanks to your stupid bantering I forgot this," he growled. Lily made a face at him, "You're a big boy clean up after yourself... You know for someone so psychotic and insane your beginning to seem harmless," she said. Jeff socked her in the face, sending Lily into the basement, "you want to see harmless? I'll show you harmless!" Lily said nothing as Jeff brought one enraged fist after another down on her. Jeff's insanity began to swallow him, "have you seen harmless now!" he shouted in her face. Lily only looked at him and said, "my Dad hit harder. He always did..." Jeff growled and boot stomped her in the ribs, a satisfying crack sounded. Lily was moaning over the pain, a broken and beaten mess. Jeff held his knife ready and waiting to strike, "I think you've been enough trouble for me," he said and knelt down. Lily said nothing, nor did she react to his obvious intentions to kill her. She just resounded the words Jeff had started to hate hearing, "Please Kill Me..." Like always, Jeff would freeze up and hesitate, Lily laying in wait. He couldn't understand, why couldn't he kill her? Why did the intent flow from him leaving him empty? Why did she look so desperate for death? Jeff would usually find it hilarious when people begged others to kill them. Every time their wish was granted. Some even tried to use it as a way of letting themselves live. As if, if you want to die then that's exactly what you'll get. It's a waste to just sit and watch them die, but for some reason Lily is different... Jeff thought. She wasn't begging him like a whelp, she wasn't just saying it for the heck of saying it. She _actually_ wanted to die. That look of relief knowing she was going to die bothered Jeff to the core.

Lily painfully brought the knife to her throat, "do it Jeff," she said bluntly. Jeff looked like he was fighting a war, one that seemed like it would never end and there would be no victor. "Kill me..." Jeff's grip on the knife went slack and he just merely knocked her out with little else he thought he could do. He looked at how broken she was, it reminded him of a boy once covered in bleach... He shook his head and glared, picking her up and bringing her upstairs and onto the mattress. He stood up and walked away, "your too desperate Lily. If I want to play with my toys then I'll play with them, so suffer with the thought of life. It seems keeping you alive is more torture than physical pain. So I'll just use that to my advantage for as long as I can."

Lily awoke to the sun in her eyes, Jeff was gone, and the house was a mess. Dead bodies littered the floor, the walls were smeared with blood and other bits of organ. Lily went to sit up but a sharp pain made her lay back down. Right, Jeff broke my ribs... Lily thought and looked up and frowned. Jeff was obviously trying to be humorous when he wrote the word "Jealous Lily?" on the ceiling. Lily looked away with obvious irritation written on her face, of course she wasn't jealous at all. She was furious! As if he would leave her here alive and broken while all these other people were pleasantly dead around her. The door opened and Jeff walked in with a child on his shoulder, "like your new friends Lily? I even brought you a little sister," he said, his permanent grin intensifying with sadistic intentions in mind. Lily glared at him but said nothing. He gave her a mocking look, "awe, don't like them. But I went through all the trouble to find them," he said and showed her the little girl. Lily screamed as the body was flung at her, but the pain in her lungs was severe because of the broken rib. Lily couldn't move nor could she barely breathe. The girl was gutted, a giant hole where her chest and abdomen was showed nothing but sinew, bits of muscle and bone. Her face looked like it had been caved in by a sledge-hammer and her skull had been bashed in. Jeff laughed with complete joy at Lily's fear, "what's the matter Lily? Don't you like it? I made her just for you," he said as his laughter increased. Lily looked at Jeff, his mind is so broken... she thought. But Jeff was psychotic, this behaviour and the mess he had left should be expected. But Lily found that it wasn't fair that he kept her alive. "It's like your Mommy and Daddy came back. It's like they never left," he said as he held the faces of a dead man and woman up for her to see. Lily flinched, rage filled her, "that's not them..." she said with a vicious tone to her voice. Jeff was "happy" enough that even his torn smile was beginning to split. "THAT'S NOT THEM!" Lily charged at him, her regard for the reality around her was gone. She had officially snapped and was outwardly attacking Jeff with heavy blows. Jeff was actually quite surprised by her strength considering how frail she was. But then we all become the monster when we black out. Years of pent-up rage unleashed at its fullest. Lily's was a beautiful symphony, "is that the best you've got?" he said and punched her in the face, picking her up and tossing her into the back window. It shattered down upon Lily as she stood, "How would you understand! What do you know what it's like to suffer like I did! My parent's _despised_ every fibre that was me. They did everything to make me feel unwanted, unloved. A used toy!" she screamed and brought a chair up to his face. Jeff scoffed and pinned her against the wall, "You wouldn't understand..." he growled viciously. Lily glared at him, "understand what? That you butchered your family? That you slaughtered your "perfect life" in exchange for this one? Give me a break you're the one who understands nothing!" Jeff began seething with rage, "how did you-" Lily scoffed and despite the pain in her ribs she stood up and charged at Jeff, giving him a deadly knock to the head, "you whine in your sleep like a little boy Jeff. And you've mentioned your family in conversation before so shut up!" She shouted as Jeff trembled with rage.

Jeff was glaring daggers at her, "leave them out of this..." he growled. He sliced into his hand as he gripped the blade, the look on Lily's face mirrored his own psychotic glare. She reeked of insanity and malevolence. The one thing that bothered Jeff the most, were her eyes... Blackened over, it seemed as if a dark poison flowed through her veins around her eyes becoming more clear all over her body as black tears sprung from her eyes and she grinned a sinister smile. Lily laughed at him, "Are we feeling _guilty_ about something Jeff? Your parent's deserved it, I mean any parent who tries to kill their children simply over the fact that they became the monster they should never have been should be killed... On the other hand can you blame them? However... Liu did nothing," she said and clutched at the sudden searing pain in her back. Jeff wasn't paying attention, it was the name of his dead brother that tripped him into over drive, "He even took the rap for you, protected you, and you killed him in cold blood..." Jeff had enough and charged at Lily in a blind rage, throwing her to the ground, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Jeff bellowed with each punch and hauled Lily up and back down the stairs into the basement. Lily at that point was unconscious and could not hear the violent screams and beatings that Jeff left on her. After he was done and panted and looked down at Lily. She was black and blue, lacerations and gashes littered her body and she wasn't moving. The black stuff seeped slightly from her wounds, but some of it had sprayed. The scent of it was making Jeff nauseous and Jeff continued to pant as he clutched his chest with pain, "L-Lily..." he said and collapsed in a heap on the floor. The strain on his mind rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Jeff awoke, his head felt heavy and it hurt. He didn't really remember anything that may or may not have happened and he had no idea how long he had been passed out for. Trying to ignore the dizziness he stood up, "Lily, what time is it?" he called. There was no answer, so Jeff made his way to the stairs, "Hey, Lily? Are you deaf or something!?" He looked back to see Lily a wreck on the basement floor; extremely battered and unconscious. Jeff frowned, "did I do that?" he wondered and chuckled. He looked down at the master piece before him. Jeff knelt down next to her, "get up stupid..." he said. Lily didn't move though and remained the way she was when she had been knocked down. Jeff didn't understand what she wasn't moving, "Lily, get up," he said and prodded her some more. He was confused, she had a pulse and she was breathing. Why wasn't she moving? "Come on Lily this isn't funny..." he said. Awe don't tell me I broke the damn thing! Such a waste of my fucking time... Jeff thought with irritation. Something didn't seem right though. He'd bash her around all the time, and never would she look this injured. And the dried blood was black as sin, her wounds weren't bleeding red like most would. What happened last night? "Lily... Wake up..." Jeff said solemnly. Lily's breathing was staggering, it looked like she had multiple bones broken and her lacerations were becoming infected. Jeff clutched at his head and frowned, "ah mother-fucker... I hate it when my things get broken..." he growled to himself. His chest began to shake, not from sorrow; no, never for this psycho. He hadn't shed tears in years, he hadn't felt any sorrow or misery. Jeff's mind had become something sinister; his own worst enemy, "Hehe... Gehahaha! Perfect, she's PERFECT!" Jeff bellowed with utter insane joy. His insanity clawed at his mind, "Lily, your _perfect_..."

At first Jeff thought that Lily would wake up within a few days. It had been two weeks since the fight and she had still not woken up. Jeff trudged around solemnly, it was weird having her just lay there in a heap.

_"My dad hit harder... He always did."_

Jeff had also reacquired some memories of what happened. Lily completely fucking snapped; a deadly blackout. Jeff had to say he was impressed by it. Such a tiny worthless thing, and yet she was unnaturally strong. Her eyes blackened with hatred, such blood lust she had it was almost stifling. Kind of like Him... Jeff shook his head, "can't have Him getting in the way. That would be extremely annoying..." Jeff said to himself.

_"How would you understand! What do you know what it's like to suffer like I did! My parent's despised every fibre that was me. They did everything to make me feel unwanted, unloved. A used toy!"_

_"You wouldn't understand..." _

_"Understand what? That you butchered your family? That you slaughtered your "perfect life" in exchange for this one? Give me a break you're the one who understands nothing!"_

_"Are we feeling guilty about something?" _

Jeff tugged at his hair, "Stop, STOP!"

_"Your parent's deserved it, but Liu did nothing."_

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed and hucked a chair at the wall. Jeff stood there in silence and panted. A slight knocking on the door caught his attention, "Lily open the door, it's me," he heard. It was that bitch Emma. Jeff froze and the chuckled darkly, "dumbass open the fucking door I heard you in there!" he heard again as a shout. "Are you deaf and well as retarded answer me when I talk to you!" Jeff just merely sat down and pulled out his knife as the girl busted in, "well if it isn't the bully _Emma_..." he said with sadistic glee. Emma froze on the spot, fear leaching from her pores like a deadly honey, "y-your face... Oh my god!" she said quivering. Jeff cackled maliciously and yanked Emma's hair, bringing him closer to her, "now that I think about it, did you not break my toy? Become a part of the breaking process?" he said and gestured to the bed. Emma gasped and began to shake, "Lily... Lily wake up! God Damn it I said get up!" she shouted. Jeff laughed, "I accidentally put her in a coma. She attacked me first and boy can she hit. She looks kind of hot laying there all broken up and battered, kind of a turn on wouldn't you agree Emma?" he said and bashed her over the top of her head. Emma crumpled in a heap on the floor, "now you... That look on you would be perfect, but first you got to learn how to _smile_," he said and dragged her to the basement.

Emma awoke to a dark and dank space. Must be Lily's basement, Emma thought and then shuddered. "Lily you have to learn what kind of people you let in..." Emma whispered to herself. As if Lily let a Psychotic and Insane Serial Killer live with her on a day-to-day basis. But then again, Lily was always prone to suicide. No thanks to those damned parents she had, the funny part was nobody knew how they died. They suddenly vanished, her father first and then her Mother. Jeff... Emma cursed herself, "why didn't I see it before?" she said out loud. She heard a chuckle as a trap door opened and Jeff himself came hunkering down the stairs, "Awake now I see?" he said. Emma gulped, "please let me go..." she said scared. Jeff laughed, "Quit your whelping. You took part in breaking my things, and I do not like it when people break my things!" He said and punched her. Emma was crying, yelling out in pain as Jeff carved patterns into her flesh. Every blow, every slice Emma cried out in pain. Her blood, her battered body... So enticing. "Screw off and die you fucking ugly freak. Your parent's were right to want to kill you!" Emma bellowed with all the strength she had. Jeff felt a ripple of rage start, that rage slowly started to seep through his body. Emma realized she had just made a terrible mistake. Jeff glared at her, his smile becoming sinister looking:

_"If my father needs a whore I'll give you a shout. Your Mother was always his favorite over mine. Maybe you'll serve a better purpose..." _

Emma froze solid, "Do you remember saying that? Do you remember me saying I don't like _bullies_ Emma?" he said and yanked of the scraps that were her shirt and pants. Emma trembled, "please stop I'm sorry I said that! Don't do this, PLEASE!" she screamed and pulled at the chains that held her in the air. Jeff chuckled, "awe what? People got to remember I have needs as well. Lily is pitiful and pathetic, but you Emma. Your body being so broken, so battered, so _luscious_..." he said and forced a kiss on her lips. Emma turned away, realized that too was another mistake, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT EMMA!? AM I NOT _PERFECT_ ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" Jeff bellowed and belted her in the ribs. Emma cried out as she felt one of her ribs shatter. Jeff took his knife and cut away her underwear; the worst nightmare that could ever happen to a woman. Having their innocence snatched away from them instantly and by force. They would scream in pain, pleasure, fear. Jeff loved to hear the suffering pleas of the women he chooses to satisfy him. He wasn't going to deny he had needs, as odd as they were. But seeing Lily in a battered mess pushed his urges, Emma stopping by was a perfect opportunity. He stuck his fingers up her vagina, "well now I think we have a virgin here. Interesting, the way you look and act I would have taken you for a whore. A worthless slut," he said as Emma whimpered, "this makes you more, _delectable_." Emma was taken down and placed on the couch. She struggled as Jeff tried to climb on top of her, "Please stop it!" she said bawling. Emma was too injured to fight back, gasping as Jeff continued with violating her. A searing pain ripped through her as Jeff began to rape her. Emma fought hard to get him off her, but again she was still too weak to fight. Jeff brought her face to his and forced another kiss on her. Emma didn't move, instead more tears just leaked from her eyes. She let out a moan, "there you go. Not so bad is it?" Jeff said with mirth. Emma was losing herself; Why was she ENJOYING this!? Emma panted, "J-Jeff s-stop..." she stuttered. Tears still flowed from her eyes, Daddy I'm sorry... Emma thought with sorrow. She knew what would become of her if he decided her to live. She would be his whore till he no longer needed her, till she was used up. Jeff finished with Emma an left her there, "well at least you were useful for something," Jeff said. Emma couldn't even flinch she was so numb, she just wanted everything to end... Her pain... Emma reached for Jeff's knife, "My body is not yours to claim!" she said. and drove the knife into her neck. Jeff cursed, already having finished with her anyways. He watched the life leave her eyes and blood pool onto the floor, "such a waste," he said and dragged her outside and into the back, leaving her body with the others till he could dispose of them. Jeff paused and thought for a moment smirking, "and she used to pick on Lily for wanting to die. Such a stupid girl..."


	5. AN

Hey Guys I'm sorry for not posting for a while. I lost my edge for writing and fell into a really bad place so I've been kind of a empty husk as of late. Not only that being an Aunt is apparently a full time job now so my beautiful 6 1/2 month old nephew has had 100% of my attention. That and the website has periods where it won't let me access my account or the log in page (anyone know why that's happening?) There is going to be more to the story I just have to pick the pace back up. I was planning on putting everything on Hiatus but too many people do that with an unfinished story and it wouldn't be fair to all of you. I'm really sorry for making you all wait and hope you understand.

-Kimori94


	6. Chapter 5

**Kill Me Please... Chapter 5**

* * *

** Hey guys, I know this chapter is a bit short but this is what I came up with after tweaking it a bit. Hope you enjoy, please review and sorry for the wait :)**

**- Kimori94**

* * *

_"I will do what I want with the little shit! She was given to me so she's mine! That little slut is worth a lot and can make me a lot of money. Considering her lineage I know lots of men who will buy her for a steady price, so I will do what I please with that worthless sack of meat!" _

_A loud bang was heard along with the sound of a gun cocking, "You will watch your tongue Miss on what you say about her. She's-"_

_Her Mother laughed, "I know what that THING is! And what are you going to do, shoot me? If you did that you'd never find her! Now you need to leave I got a customer coming to take a gander at her and whatever else he wants."_

_"NO! You insolent woman do not speak of her in such a way! Nor will you ever use her in such a way! I REFUSE to let her be here any longer so if you please I'll be taking her and we'll be on our way!"_

_"No! With what it's worth she could rake me in a fortune with those special, genetics that she has. Besides would she ever want to live with a monster like you!? Wait outside I'll go get the brat."_

_Lily frowned, A young version of herself sat beaten and battered on the couch next to a corpse. The Little Lily looked upstairs and then back at the body, "you deserved that..." Lily flinched and watched as the younger version of herself wandered behind the couch as the door opened, "Lillith get you fucking ass over here or I'll carve at your face!" Lily trembled as she looked at the figure of her mother. She didn't remember this moment nor did she ever remember being called Lillith, though with all the head trauma she wouldn't be surprised if she had forgotten stuff. But she could tell it was after her father died since it was his corpse laying on the couch in a bloody heap. Lily shivered and sniffed, she remembered her father dying of pneumonia and food poisoning from her mother. Why was he all ripped up and beaten?_

_Ignoring her father's corpse Lily followed the younger version of herself and her mother up the stairs. Her mother threw Little Lily to the ground, "There's someone here to see you. If your good I'll give you bread, now straighten up!" she shouted. Lily was whimpering and crying as her mother roughly scrubbed her down till her skin was raw and her hair shined. After yanking the knots out of her hair her Mother put Little Lily in her nicest clothing that didn't look like a pile of rags. "Come in now she's ready to see you!" she said gruffly. kneeling down and whispering in her ear the woman threateningly gripped her shoulders, "if you don't tell him your happy here I'll gut you like a pig and shove you under the boards with that rotting sack of meat downstairs. You'll be together forever," she said grinning sadistically. Little Lily froze, "N-no Daddy will do things again if you do that!" she whispered. Lily's Mother slapped her hard, "I don't care. Now do shut up and do as I ask!" her mother said._

_Little Lily looked frightened. The real Lily was confused, she had no idea what was going on. The door creaked open and a man walked in, "you've really angered him Aura you know that right?" he said and looked down at Little Lily. Lily watched as her younger self took a couple of steps back, "you probably don't remember me Lillith you were just a baby then," he said. Little Lily ran and hid behind her Mother. Her Mother had a gross sickly sweet smile on her face, "Lily remember what I told you?" she said. The door opened again. Little Lily gasped and hid, "I know Mama," she whispered. While the real Lily was screaming at the sight that was before her, "Lillith this is the man you had to meet, he is-"_

* * *

"NO-O!" Jeff bolted awake to see Lily screaming loudly in fear of something, her back making sickening crunching sounds. "Lily! Lily wake up!" he shouted. Her back suddenly exploded with that black stuff, her eyes opened wide and she gasped for air. The confused eyes of Jeff brought her back to reality, "The man... Suit... Dream... M-M-Monster..." she muttered. Jeff growled, "Ah Fuck... Why's he screwing around?" he muttered out loud. Lily looked at him in frightened confusion as he began peeping out the window towards the treeline behind the house. Lily looked down at the healing bruises, the stitches and the bandages, "Why are you taking care of me? What happened?" she asked. Jeff scoffed, "I'm not, but I can let my toys break can I? I don't like it when someone breaks my property," he said.

Lily frowned for a bit and then relaxed a bit, "what happened?" she asked again. Jeff sighed, "You went bat-shit crazy bleeding that black shit, I kind of beat the living hell out of you and you've been unconscious for a month now," he said. Lily looked down to the dried blackened blood and began crying, "Wha?" she whelped. Jeff smirked at her, "and you had a run in with HIM..." he said. Lily froze solid, "the man in the suit?" she managed to yelp out. Jeff cocked his head, "never heard of him huh? He's something you in particular would want to avoid. I had a nasty run in with him a while back, annoying as shit and a threateningly territorial being," he explained. Lily frowned, "I still don't understand?" she asked. Jeff looked out the window again, "He's good with the mind thing. That dream was probably created by him to confuse your reality, making that dream most likely seem like it actually happened." Lily nodded as if to agree with him about what he was explaining. Jeff walked up to her and tossed her some clothes, "All this bullshit is because of HIM, your within his interest level. You may get your _dying_ wish, Lily..." he said. Lily felt sudden joy course through her body, a relief that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Jeff had suddenly become quiet around her, going out to kill, coming back with food and medication. He brought back things that helped make the place look less like the dump that it was. Lily limped up to Jeff, "why all the stuff?" she asked. Jeff groaned, "if HE has taken that much of an interest in you I'll get my ass kicked worse than what happened before. He won't stand for you to be living in a dump so to save the annoyance and HIM coming around and making things difficult I'm making the place look better," he said. Lily nodded and sat down next to him, "thank you," she muttered and handed him a water bottle. Lily hadn't had a suicidal episode for an entire impressive week, though she suffered severe body pains every so often.

This is GREAT! Jeff thought with frustration, now I have to play babysitter to her while HE sits in the background and watches us. It was most likely that HE wasn't to happy to see Jeff. So Jeff took the precaution, only because he didn't want to get stuck on a branch again... Lily stood up slowly and looked down at her bruised and Naked form. Jeff tugged at the tears on his face with his knife, "you know your actually kind of hot all beaten up like that," he said. Lily flinched and got dressed quickly, "I'm going out to get more food," she said and limped out of the house as fast as she could.

"Holy Good Lord Lily what happened to you!?" The Bartender shouted. All eyes fell on Lily who limped in, "someone broke into the house, I'm fine," she said bluntly. The Bartender frowned and went into the back, "here's an extra two hundred to pay for a check up at the hospital, there's three hundred for groceries and your bills have already been paid for," he said. Lily smiled lightly and took the money, "want a grilled cheese sandwich?" The Bartender asked. Lily nodded and sighed remembering her dream. It was a disturbing thought to have someone poking through your mind like that, having memories of that terrible woman resurface. But the corpse of her Father was another story... Aside all that, the thought of death coming made Lily feel... Happier in a sense. No suicidal attempts, a bit of depression in shorter amounts of time. She felt like she had been cleansed almost, and was beginning to wonder if this "Being" was the cause of it.

"Lily are you sure your alright? I haven't seen you in a month and your strangely... Optimistic," he said. Lily looked at him in a funny way. He sighed, "what I meant was is your usually quite forlorn and sad-looking, now you seem almost lighter. Though your face was fifty shades of red when you walked in," he said and laughed as Lily found herself blushing again, "after the break in Jeff had found me in the basement. I had been put into a coma of some sort and didn't wake up till a few days ago. He took care of me the whole time," she said. The Bartender could have sworn he saw a ghost. Lily actually looked like she wanted to smile, but her face show something more. It was stricken with pain. "Did you hear about Amber? I sent her to check up on you to make sure you were alright but I don't think she made it that far..." he said. Lily frowned and shook her head, "I haven't left the house. Jeff wouldn't tell me if I asked him. Why did her Dad do something again?" The Bartender sighed and frowned; shaking his head sadly, "she was raped and severely beaten and mutilated. They had to get a description from eight different people to name the body," The Bartender said. Lily felt empty, "Amber is... Dead," she said, Her tone was eerily joyful in a subtle manner. "Not to mention they found the bodies of five different people from the highschool. Football players, Cheerleaders and those damn hipster kids. All mutilated beyond recognition," The Bartender said.

Lily felt a burning sensation as she finished her sandwich, "excuse me... I-I need to leave," she said and left the bar quickly. A biker walked up to the Bartender, "Oi David, what's gotten into Little Lily? You tell her about them kids that beat her down?" he asked. The Bartender nodded, "I don't know whether she'll feel happy or sad about it, poor girl having to deal with so much," he said. The biker frowned and chugged back the rest of his beer, "them kids weren't murdered David... The deaths were all suicides," he said. David flinched, "That's impossible!" The biker shook his head, "couldn't be though it sounds like it... My niece was one of the dead teens, I know her. She'd never kill herself, but looking at her remains I knew she wasn't murdered and that it was a suicide..." he said and walked away. David the bartender sighed, "What's this town coming to..."

Lily was clutching at her side's. An incredible sence of what she interpreted was Joy, filtered through her veins. She let out bits of laughter here and there, giggles... What is this? Lily thought. She heard a muffled scream in the woods, making her reach for a bat and bolt in. "Well if it isn't Little miss Lily coming to join the party," Lily looked to see Jeff with a dead woman in his arms. Lily grinned something sadistic and took the bat to the corpse, "that's what you get BITCH! For beating me, letting your sick husband do those... THINGS to me! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Lily screamed and wheeled around, turning the face of the husband to pulp. Jeff stood there in utter amazement, "alright Lily! Way to kill the husband, though I was saving a few good beatings if this woman got boring," he said. Lily didn't seem to hear him as she continued to beat the man till he seemed like mush. Jeff patiently waited for her to get her fury out, watching as she laughed, "No More Bullies! No More Sexual Sadists! NO ONE!" she bellowed and giggled, "Hee-Hee They're all dead!" she said grinning. Jeff turned around to see police cars coming in their direction and cursed, "Shit Lily we have to leave," he said. Lily looked at him with crazed eyes, "what are a few police officers we can kill them!" she said. Jeff would have frowned if he could; This wasn't Lily at all, the Lily before was a whimpering mess and would have succumbed if it meant being shot to death by the cops. "Lily your friend in the suit is _also_ coming we need to leave _now_!" he said and took her wrist.

The two of them ran as the sound of sirens in the distance followed them, "damn it!" Jeff said as they looked at Lily's house. David the Bartender was there knocking on the door, "Lily are you home yet? Jeff are you inside?" he asked. Jeff cursed and looked at him and Lily; both of them who were soaked in blood. Lily stripped off her clothes and quickly took off Jeff's sweater, "Let me handle it," she said and put the sweater on and made her way to the house through the back. Jeff followed her and watched as she opened the door, "Lily! My goodness I apologize for intruding you seem... Erm... Busy?" he said and looked at Jeff. Lily nodded, "we're kind of busy at the moment-" David held his hands up and held out a bag, "Say no more I think the information is right in front of my face. Not to mention that nice gentleman in the suit said that you two seemed to be an item now. Here's some clothes and food for the both of you. Jeff you take good care of her alright?" David said and left the house.

Jeff gave her a look, "what impression did he have of what we were doing?" he asked. Lily closed the door with an embarrassed expression, "I'm naked and in your sweater... Do the math..." she said and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, "though that wasn't the message I wanted to send!" Lily couldn't stop laughing, where was this sense of happiness coming from? Why she was able to laugh at things that were meant to be funny.

Jeff however was not laughing and he did not find it funny, "WE ARE NOT DATING YOU FACELESS FUCKER QUIT SPREADING LIES!" This made Lily laugh even harder.


End file.
